The Carnivorous Igglybuff
by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun
Summary: Ash and company come upon an Igglybuff that eats everything, including Tracey! PG13 for one-sided yaoi.


AN: This odd fic was influenced by a conference chat on Yahoo! Messenger in which we RPGed to a slight extent. I like Jigglypuff much more than Igglybuff (I actually think Igglybuff is pretty ugly) but the thought of a small, baby Pokemon being evil, and carnivorous is much more funny in my opinion than Jigglypuff being that way, hence the reason it is on Igglybuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jigglypuff, Igglybuff or Pokemon. If I did, I would've had it subtitled for this country. (of course, Pioneer's dubbed videos of Pokemon are virtually un-edited, except for the part that they took out the part about Tracey/Kenji being gay and liking Ash/Satoshi.) I do own this particular carnivorous Igglybuff, tho. It's my pet and eats everyone's homework on a regular basis! :p  
  
  
The Carnivorous Igglybuff  
  
  
As usual, Ash, Misty and Brock were walking along in the middle of nowhere, along with that electric rat and Togepi. Suddenley, a small, whitish-pink creature appeared on the road. "Oh no! Is that Jigglypuff again?" Ash cried out in fear. Misty sweatdropped, "Ash.... it doesn't look like Jigglypuff at all!" Brock nodded authoritavley, "It's Jigglypuff's unevolved form, Igglybuff."  
  
"Oh..." Ash blinked, holding the PokeDex up to it anyway. The PokeDex began to say something about Igglybuff, but suddenley the small creature leapt up, snatched Dexter and ripped it apart with it's fangs, devouring it. Ash glared at it, pulling out a PokeBall, "How dare you eat my PokeDex! Go, Chikorita!" Chikorita popped out, but as usual, jumped on Ash and tried to hug him. "Um, Chikorita, not now..." He sweatdropped, but the little Pokemon ignored him.  
  
Brock suddenley smiled widely, "I know what I'll do! I'll catch it and give it to Nurse Joy! Or maybe Officer Jenny? Oh well! I'll figure that out later! Go Geodude!" Geodude popped out of it's PokeBall and confronted the Igglybuff, "Geo. Dude, Geodude!" "Geodude! Rock Throw!" Brock shouted, and the Geodude obeyed, but the small Pokemon merely jumped up, eating all the rocks. It then moved on and swallowed up Geodude. "Geodude! No! Not only has that wretched Pokemon stolen my Pokemon, but my date too!" He sat down on the ground and began to do an anime crying.   
  
Igglybuff didn't seem to notice, though. She saw a Bellsprout amble by and smiled evilly. It bounced over and ate it whole. Afterwards it smiled happily, "Iggly! Igglybuff!" Ash stared at it, open mouthed. He had put Chikorita away when he saw it eat Brock's Geodude. It looked at him suddenley, looking at his hair in particular. "Uhh... nice Igglybuff..." He tried soothing it, but suddenley, without warning, it jumped up and onto Ash's head, eating half his hair, then jumping down. "My hair! I'm too young to be bald!" Ash cried.  
  
It then tried to eat Togepi, but Misty snatched Togepi away before it could do so. She then gave it a hard kick. "Bufff!!!!!" It sailed onto the top of a tree. After it landed, it looked down at them with a sad face, but then it leapt up a few feet, opened it's mouth and ate the tree.   
  
At this point Team Rocket showed up, and began to say their motto. But then Meowth spotted Igglybuff, "Agh! It's that Igglybuff that ate our baloon, James' boots and half of Jesse's hair!" All three gaped at it in horror before dashing off, "Looks like Team Rocket's running off again!" They yelled as they faded into the distance and the dust clouds kicked up from their running swallowed them up.  
  
For no reason, Tracey appeared then. Ash looked up, "Tracey... what are you doing here?" Tracey turned red at being directly addressed by Ash, the one whom he joined the journey through the Orange Islands for. "I felt like it..." He murmured, blushing. Misty sighed in exasperation, wondering why Ash had never noticed that Tracey had, on various occasions, was trying to hit on him. Of course, Ash had never really noticed that she liked him, so why should he notice that Tracey did?  
  
The Igglybuff's eyes turned a firey red and it belched out fire at Tracey, near incinerating him. Tracey stood there like a nimrod blinking and coughing up soot, "Wow! I gotta sketch that! A Jigglypuff that looks odd and breathes fire! How amazing!" Misty shook her head, "It's an Igglybuff you dimwit!" Tracey blinked in sheer amazement, "Oh wow! It's so amazing isn't it?!"   
  
While the three stared at him, he began sketching even as the Igglybuff jumped onto him. He mistaked it's ferocious intentions for affections. But when the Igglybuf swallowed him up he only said, "Oh wow! What an honor! To be eaten by a Pokemon!" And was gone.  
  
All three cheered loudly, saying that the seemingly evil Pokemon must actually be an angel sent from above when Team Rocket reappeared. "Hey, how come you guys are back?" Brock asked. James and Jesse shrugged, "Meowth said he needed to make a confession and find that Igglybuff again."   
  
All eyes now turned to Meowth as the Igglybuff bounced up to him and said a friendly, "Igglybuff! Buff! Iggly!" Meowth sighed, "I have a confession to make. This Igglybuff is my daughter!" Everyone facefaulted, falling over anime style.   
  
"Who's the mother?" Jesse yelled in a demanding, yet alienated, voice. The others nodded, blocking all of Meowth's hopes of escape. "Well.... err... you know that Jigglypuff all of yous are so scared of?" They all nodded, the suspense building, "Well, yous see, she's the mother..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed, suddenley leaping away from meowth. "I never knew interbreeding could work among Pokemon!" Brock said, staring at the two, "Yeah, and I didn't think it would come out as a true Pokemon... I thought it might become a hybrid..." Misty said, awed. "We should tell Proffessor Oak or Proffessor Ivy!" Ash exclaimed. Brock suddenley curled up into a depressed little ball, "Don't.... say.... that.... name...." He croaked, but no one paid attention to him. Meowth sighed, "Ugh! This is just one more way that makes me weird enough for scientific study! Sheesh!"   
  
AN: Weird, huh? The part about Meowth being the father and Jigglypuff being the mother of Igglybuff was an idea born out of the fact that in that episode with the Onix tunnel, Meowth seemed to show a feeling of affection towards Jigglypuff. Also, it's because on Pokemon Crystal, I had success in breeding an Igglybuff from a Meowth and Jigglypuff. So... uhh.... thats why. 


End file.
